Acquaintances and Friends
by cIRcus beAR
Summary: the next part to the story continuing from revolution


(The story has now come back to present time and will be going into a flashback a little later. Enjoy!)

Acquaintances and Friends

Two strong figures continue to walk through to rain. Cars pass splashing water onto the sidewalk. Neither Chungsoo nor Roy has an umbrella but they both do have aluminum bats. As the two friends walk the sound of the rain on the aluminum rings out in melodic sounds.

(It has been a year since Roy and Soo-jin left their home and entered a new world. For those who are confused this is where the flashback starts.)

Roy is now 19, about 5 feet 11 inches, black hair that is between short and long, dark brown eyes, and is usually wearing a suit with the jacket unbuttoned and the white polo inside not tucked. Soo-jin is now 17, 5 feet 5 inches, long flowing black hair, deep brown eyes that could captivate anything, and is the ideal look of a 17 year old girl. The two have struggled to live for quite a while but Roy managed to get a job even without a high school education and they are now living in an apartment. Soo-jin attends an academy all thanks the landowner saying she must get an education. Roy now lives to protect and see Soo-jin succeed in the places where he failed.

"Roy! Isle 4 needs to be restocked!" yells the store manager.

"Yes sir, right away!" (Roy thinking to himself) I swear if I hear another peep out of that man I swear.

Roy works at a convenience store full time. He makes barely enough to live on for him and his sister. The two have only the bare minimum of necessities and often spend the rest after work and school talking to each other.

(Roy talking to himself) "This might be a drag, but in the end I'm sure it will pay off."

The clock reads 8 o' clock and Roy checks out to head home.

"Oh right! Today I can have a good dinner because is Sunday!"

Sunday's are special days where the land owner gives a good dinner to Soo-jin and Roy. The sky starts to drizzle with rain.

"Crap, damn rain."

Roy starts into a slow jog. As he comes around the corner to is apartment he sees something strange. There is a young boy in the middle of a dark alley with other figures surrounding him. Roy can hear the figures talking to the kid. Roy slowly walks over to see just what is going on.

"Hey, you guys, what are you doing in the rain?" asks Roy.

One of the figures lunges out at Roy with his fist and attempts to punch him. All in a blur Roy grabs the guy's arm and twist it and round houses the man to the face. The guy falls to the ground as blood runs from his nose.

"Shit! Get him!" yells another figure.

They all charge at Roy. Roy jumps into the air. SPINNING AIR KICK! Hits one in the gut and blood spews out of his mouth. As he falls to the ground Roy blocks another punch and hit the guy in the face with his own fist. Roy does a low sweeping kick and knocks another and in a combo move hits one in the face with his foot and does a left handed punch into the other. All but one figure crumple to the ground in agony. By this time Roy's fists is drenched with blood and is breathing hard.

"You bastards, what are you doing" mutters Roy.

"Ill remember your face kid. You're a dead man." says the figure.

A car drives up and out steps about three more guys and as the back door on the right opens a man in a nice clean suit steps out.

"Hyongnim!" (meaning like older one, usually used in the mafia) says the last figure left of the group that Roy beat.

The rest of the guys on the ground get up and bow to the man. The man gives the signal and they all charge at Roy once again. This time he is not so lucky and is caught from behind by a bat to the head. Roy falls to the ground and feels all warm near his head. Blood flows onto the ground from Roy's head like a fountain. Roy loses his consciousness as he is being kicked to death. Then another kid around the age of Roy comes up to the fight.

"Ya shibal sheik ya!" (meaning hey you bastard or something along that line) says the kid.

The mafia members turn around to see him and laugh. Then they all start spitting and run at him. The kid runs through the group punching, blocking and kicking. Gut shot, head shot, to the chest, block, and a kick to the stomach. SPINNING BACK KICK! The kid hits the last guy and blood flies into the air and splatters against the wall of the dark alley. The main guy called Hyoungnim by the others quickly gets in the car and drives off. Blood comes out of the kid's mouth.

"Shit."

The kid carries Roy to the nearest hospital. The hospital contacts the land owner who is worried because Roy has never been late. 10 minutes later Soo-jin and the land owner run into the hospital and go to Roy's room. The doctor tells them that he has a fractured skull and needs to be in the hospital quite a while.

"You idiot! Why did you do that! Your not mom you know!" screams Soo-jin as tears drop from her eyes onto Roy's face.

The land owner leaves the two and asks the doctor just how Roy managed to get there with those injuries. The doctor points to the kid who is also being treated of his wounds in the hall. The land owner gasps as she sees his face.

"Chungsoo."

The clock chimes for 2 o' clock A.M.


End file.
